The Scream In The Night
by Kakashisgirl2010
Summary: Nova comes from a powerful family. But she is to sick to do anything. Emmett is sick of how Rosalie is with every one. But he never had a good reason to leave, till now. Will he be able to with Nova for the rest of his life or will he watch his true mate die before him?
1. The Sick Nova McCarty

_**Hey every one doing another Twilight story. This is going to start two years before Bella comes to Forks. This is when the Cullen's move back. But they didn't expected to have a neighbor. They don't know what to do with her. That's all I'm going to say. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORY AND OC'S. ALL RIGHTS GOES TO THEIR RIGHT FULL OWNER. LIKE I SAY IN ALL MY STORYS. **__**NOT THE BEST SPELLER OK SO DON'T REVIEW MEAN THINGS ABOUT IT. I AM TRYING MY BEST AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T READ IT. NOT GOING TO WRITE LIKE THE OTHERS OR YOU. EVERY ONE WRITES DIFFERENT! ! !**_

_**Chapter 1: The Sick Nova McCarty**_

_**No One's POV**_

It two days before the new school year starts up.

The Cullen family just moved in to Forks.

Its been a while since they be here.

So they didn't pay much mind to the dirt road goes into the forest across the road from theirs.

Edward could hear someone near by but it wasn't loud.

So he didn't try to hear it.

They were finishing unpacking when they hear the ambulance speeding towards them.

None of them knew why it was coming this far out of town.

"It sounds like its turning."

Edward said to his family.

Carlisle was at the hospital working.

So he wasn't home.

"Yeah lets go look!"

Emmett said as he headed for the door.

"Just don't let them see you running."

Esme said to them.

Then Edward, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper followed Emmett to the road.

They saw the ambulance come down the dirt road across the road from them. "Was that here the last time we were here?"

Rosalie said to them.

"I don't think so."

Edward said back to her.

Then he put his hands over his ears.

"What wrong Edward?"

Alice said to him.

"Who every is in there is screaming so loud in her thoughts."

Edward said as they headed back to the house.

"What is she screaming about?"

Emmett said as he held Rosalie's hand.

"She was screaming for someone to kill her. To just end the pain."

He said in a sad voice.

They looked at each other.

"I wonder what happened?"

Alice said.

"While maybe when Carlisle gets home he might know."

Jasper said.

They nodded as they walked back into the house to finish unpacking.

While at the hospital Carlisle was getting settled with a few patients.

Then some one was brought in and put in a room that was for one person.

Carlisle stopped a passing nurse.

"Who was that?"

He asked her.

The nurse looked at the door then back at him.

"She comes in at least seven times a month. No one can find out what is wrong with her. So we just put her into the room her parent build for her. Just pray you don't end up her next Doctor."

She said before she walked off.

He didn't understand what she just said.

"Doctor Cullen we have one more patient for you."

Said a Doctor that came up behind him.

"Who is it?"

Carlisle asked.

"Nova McCarty."

He said and Carlisle looked at him.

"Ok what room is she in?"

Carlisle asked him.

"She is in room 13."

He said as he gave him a huge file.

Carlisle took the file and headed for Room 13.

It was the same room the nurse told him about.

He could hear Nova screaming.

Before he walked in it stopped.

_**Carlisle's POV**_

Before I walked into the room Nova stopped screaming.

I opened the door and walked in and I could hear her breathing hard.

I walked over to her bed.

Nova looked pale and very sick.

Her eyes were looking at me.

"How are you feeling Nova?"

She looked away from me.

"Do it really matter? No one cares. I feel better now. Can I go back home?"

Nova said as she sat up and it looked like it hurt.

"I don't think you should go home just yet. I'm your new Doctor. Doctor Cullen." I said to her.

"They don't know what the fuck is wrong with me since I was three years old. They are never going to find out. They just leave me here till I stop screaming then I go home."

Nova said as she got off the bed and her legs shook.

She smelled off like something was very wrong with her.

I know she is sick but I never smelt anything I like this before.

Then Chief Swan came in.

"Sorry to bother you Doctor. But I heard Nova has stopped screaming. So I came to give her a ride back to her house."

He said.

"You know what I'm about to give off. I just came into look at a few patients and to get use to the place."

I said cause her file says she lives close to the house.

"You sure Doctor?"

Chief Swan said to me.

"Yes I'm sure and to make sure she is ok."

I said.

He nodded smiled at Nova then left.

"You don't have to do that. I be fine tomorrow."

She said to me.

"I live out there. So Chief Swan don't have to drive all the way out there then back."

I said and she just rolled her eyes.

"Ok."

She said as she put her shoes on.

I clocked out and she slowly followed me.

I could tell her body was so weak that she couldn't stand for long.

Once in side the car I took off.

"So where are you parents?"

I asked her.

Nova growled a little bit.

"I don't give a fuck about them. They left me here when I was three years old and that was 13 years ago."

She said.

"A lady like you shouldn't use words like that. And I'm sorry about that."

I said.

Nova looked out of the window and started to laugh.

It sounded like it hurt.

"Me a lady? You got to be shi. . .I mean kidding me. I had no one there to show me anything. Chief Swan was there to look after me when I was small. He use to bring his daughter over to play when she use to visit him in the summers. Now he just comes and see if I'm still alive or needs help."

She said in a tired voice.

I turned down her dirt road to her house.

What I saw I couldn't believe.

Her house was huge.

Bigger then ours and I didn't think she was a rich kid.

"I hate to ask this but could you help me to my room?"

Nova said in a tired voice.

I looked over at her and the last bit of her energy looked like it was about done. "Yes Nova I help you."

I said with a smile.

I parked and got out then walked over to her side of the car.

She stood up but almost fell over.

I put my arms around her and she was burning up.

"Would it be ok if I picked you up?"

I asked her.

All she did was nod her head.

I slowly picked her up and she was so light that it wasn't funny.

When I got to the door she pulled out a key and unlocked it.

"My room is up stairs to the left. The door you see on the wall is my room."

She said in a slow voice.

I went up the stair and saw the door she told me about.

It was huge and it had its own bathroom.

I sat her down on the bed.

"Do you need anything else?"

I asked her.

Nova looked up at me.

"I'm sorry."

She said.

I looked at her.

"For what?"

I said thinking that she is saying sorry for me bring her home.

"If I wake you or you family up in the middle of the nights."

Nova said as she tried hard to take off her shoes.

I bend down and helped her.

"What do you mean Nova?"

I asked her as I put her shoes to the side.

"I have Night Terrors mostly every night."

She said as she pulled off her socks.

I looked at her with sadness in her eyes.

She has no one here to help her.

"If you every need anything Nova here's my number. No matter what time you need me I will come. I got the feeling you don't like to go to the hospital."

I said as I pulled out a peace of paper wrote down my number and gave it to her. She looked up at me.

"I didn't know Doctors still did house calls."

She said with a smile.

"Most don't any more. But since I live close I can come by and check up on you." I said and smiled back at her.

"How much will it be?"

She said to me.

"You don't have to worry about that."

I told her but she shook her head.

"No I do. If I don't have to go to that damn hospital more then twice a month I rather you have the money then them."

Nova said as she tired to keep her eyes open.

"Lets talk about this when you are feeling a little better ok Nova?"

I said and she nodded.

"Charlie come on Monday, Wednesday, and Fridays. So if you come on one for them. We can make you a key to get in if I really need help."

She said as she laid down.

"Ok I come back tomorrow if nothing comes up."

I said and she fell asleep.

I left her house and headed home.

My family was waiting for me.

"Carlisle why were you over at that girls house?"

Edward asked me.

So I told them what happened.

"That poor girl."

Esme said.

"I know but I wish I knew what was wrong with her. Looking at her file no one seems to know what is wrong with her."

I said.

It was five in the morning when we heard a loud scream coming form Nova's house.

I was looking up Nova's family history.

Cause she has the same last name as Emmett and I wanted to see if she is a descended form his family.

But I couldn't find anything about her family just her.

Edward came in.

"Sorry to bother you Carlisle but should we go over there to see if she is ok?"

He asked me.

"No she told me that she has Night Terrors mostly every night. But do you think she needs help?"

I asked him.

He listened.

"I really don't know her mind is jumping from one thing to another. She is in a lot of pain but she is wishing her life would just end. And a lot of more depressing things."

He said.

"If you guys don't mind. Even now and then would you go over and just make sure Nova is ok? Just watch her from the shadows? If anything is wrong just call me."

I asked him.

He looked at me.

"I can ask the others but I don't know if they would want to."

He said to me.

I nodded my head.

"Thanks Edward. If anything seems to be going the wrong way let me know."

I said as I looked back at the screen.

"What are you doing?"

Edward asked me.

"I'm looking up Nova's family tree but I'm having a very hard time on it."

I said.

"Why are you doing that for?"

He said as he sat down.

I knew the others were listening to use.

"Her whole name is Nova McCarty."

I said and then Emmett came running into my office.

"You don't think she is part of my family do you?"

He said and there was light in his eyes.

"I don't know Emmett. I cant find anything about her family."

I said and he looked sad.

"I will try and see if she can tell me more about her family. But don't get your hopes up high ok Emmett."

I said and he nodded and sat next to Edward.

"What if she is."

He said and I looked over at him.

"If she is you can talk to her about the history of your family and see what happened to them. Just as long you don't tell her about being in the same family."

I said and he nodded.

_**Emmett's POV**_

When I heard Carlisle say that the girl that lives across the road had the same last name as me.

I wondered if she was part of my family.

That night before we started school I went over to make sure Nova was ok.

I watched her sit in her room drinking something and she looked better.

Carlisle went over there but didn't get the chance to talk to her.

Nova got up and walked to her book shelf she pulled a old book.

I couldn't read what it said and she went back to her bed.

It was a good thing her bed was by a huge window.

Nova had her back up against the wall with the book on her lap.

Her face was so thin but it was still pretty.

She to a drink of what every she was drinking.

Nova looked out of the window and I know she couldn't see me.

But she looked at my spot for a while.

Then she turned her head away and read again.

"She looks bored."

Edward said as she landed on the branch beside me.

"I think she is. All day she has been in her room reading or cleaning it."

I said to him.

"Yeah she sounds better to day then yesterday."

He said and I looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

I asked him as I looked back into the window.

"She's not in so much pain today. That is why she is moving a lot more today. The tea she is drinking is helping her with the pain."

Edward said.

I looked at him.

"If the tea helps her then why don't she drink it more?"

I said as I saw her get up and put the book back.

Then she looked at the sky from the window.

It was cloudy but it was warm out here.

"I don't know why she don't drink it more. She isn't thinking about that."

Edward said.

Then Nova left her room and came out side.

The back of the house had a stone table.

Nova slowly walked out to it.

Me and Edward moved around with out making a sound.

She sat there and looked into the forest.

"What is she thinking?"

I asked Edward.

He looked at me.

"She is thinking what the homework is going to be like this year at school."

He said and I looked at her.

"So she goes to school."

I said then I can see her there.

"Emmett?"

Edward said.

I looked at him.

"Yes?"

I said to him.

"Are you ok?"

He said to me.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

I said as I looked back to Nova.

"Will very since you found out about Nova you cant think about any one else." Edward said.

"So what?"

I said back started to get mad.

"While you and Rose are never that far apart. But now you don't even what to be around her."

He said in a low voice.

"Have you be listening to her thoughts?"

I said and he nodded.

"We are always together but I want to see Nova. She is different and she might be my family."

I said to him.

"Even if she is or not you cant tell her that."

I went to punch him but he beat me to it.

I fell from the tree and landed with a loud thud.

"Hello is someone there?"

Came Nova's weak voice.

Edward looked at me we didn't move.

"I know there is some one there. You can come out."

She said and Edward jumped down softly.

We walked out and she looked at us.

"You must be the Doctor Cullen's sons. I'm Nova."

She said in s soft voice.

We looked at each other.

"How did you know?"

Edward asked her.

"He told me that you guys like to rome around the forest. I wish I could do that." She said as she offered us a sit.

We took it and looked at her.

This close up you can really see her bones.

"Yea we like to be outside a lot."

I said with a smile.

She smiled back but it looked like it hurt.

"So you guys ready for school tomorrow?"

Nova said as she put her head down on her arm and looked at us.

"Yea we are ready. What about you?"

I said.

She looked at me.

"Will since I cant go to the classes. I guess I'm ready. Charlie brings me my homework. When I feel like I can drive I go and pick or drop it off. But that's is maybe once every few months."

Nova said in a tired voice.

"If your tired we can leave?"

Edward said.

"No its fine. Its not like I get anyone over here to talk to."

Nova said in a sad voice.

"While if you like I can come over and we can hang if you are feeling up to it?"

I said and Edward looked at me.

_** What? She needs a friend and if something happens to her I can call Carlisle.**_

I thought.

He nodded once.

"That would be nice. But it has to be after I finish my homework. Cause I like to get that over with."

Nova said.

"Sounds good to me."

I said.

"I'm sorry but I think I'm going to go and take a nap. I think I pushed my self a little to hard to day."

She said as she stood up.

Her legs wobbled at lot.

"Ok if you need anything let us know."

Edward said.

But I watched her walk to her house.

"Do you need help?"

I asked her.

She looked back then thought about it.

"I might need help up the damn stairs."

Nova growled.

Edward smiled and shook his head.

"I see you back at the house."

He said then walked back into the forest.

I walked over to Nova.

I held out my arm and she took it.

If I was still human she would have made my arm go numb.

She was hanging on to me for dear life.

Her house was huge but the inside was wow.

She even had a indoor swimming pool.

"Do you ever go swimming?"

I asked her.

She looked over to it.

"No I don't. I put my feet in when I'm to hot."

She said.

"Why don't you?"

I said as we walked to the stairs.

"Cause I don't know how to swim and if I have a seizure while I'm in it. I will die since I live alone."

Nova said as she started to breath hard.

Going up the stairs was taking a lot out of her.

"Would you like it if I carried you the rest of the way?"

I said to her.

Her face was red but she nodded.

"I hate being weak."

She said as she pointed me to her room.

"You cant help it."

I said in a soft voice.

"Yea but having someone carry you is pathetic."

Nova said.

I took a deep breath.

Her scent was wrong and it didn't smell good.

Like her blood was dying.

"Its not pathetic. Some people can help that their body's are like that."

I said as I sat her down.

"Yea will I wish I would just die."

Nova said as she took off her shoes and socks.

"You should be happy that you alive."

I said and she laughed but it looked like it hurt her.

"Would you want to be in pain all your life with nothing to fix it. To be able to walk across a room with out being in so much pain that you fall over and have to crawl back. Every time you breath its like swallowing acid. Cant eat anything solid with out it coming back up in a few minutes later?"

Nova said as she held her sides.

"Sorry."

I said to her.

Feeling bad for what I said.

But being like that I can see why she wants to die.

"Don't be its just I wouldn't mind living if I wasn't sick all the time."

She said as she watched me look around her room.

There was hand note's on the desk.

"What is this?"

I asked as I pointed and looked at Nova.

Her face went red.

"Just looking up some of my family's history if you want you can look at it." Nova said.

I picked it up and walked over to bed.

"Would it be ok if I sat next to you?"

I asked and Nova smiled and nodded.

I sat down and the said Van Helsing.

"I thought your last name is McCarty?"

I said as I looked at her.

"It is my parents didn't want me to weaken the Van Helsing name. So they picked a name and it was McCarty. I love my last name. I don't want to be a Van Helsing."

Nova said.

I was a little sadden that she wasn't family.

"You ok?"

Nova's voice said softly to me.

"Yes sorry I was just thinking. Why don't you want to be a Van Helsing?"

I asked her.

Nova pulled the papers out from my hands and flipped threw them.

When she got to a paper she handed it to me.

I took it and started to read it.

She dated her family tree back before Carlisle was born.

They were monster hunter up to a point then started to go in to medicine.

"You family sounds a little crazy back in the day."

I said and she looked at me.

"Your telling me. I use to read someone my family's history books. Every generation will write about their life and pass it down. They use to kill vampire's, werewolves, shape shifter, witch's and a lot of other things. But one Van Helsing fell in love with a monster and had hybrid child. She fought against her family that all of the monsters they fight and kill are evil. Some of them are trying to live with humans."

Nova said.

She looked like she was glowing.

"Do you believe that there is monsters?"

I asked her.

Nova looked at me with a smile.

"Monsters no. But vampire's, werewolves, shape shifter and other the others yes." Nova said with a smile.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Are you scared that if they are that they might kill you?"

I said and she leaned back against the wall.

"They be doing me a favor. But if I very meant one I wouldn't say anything."

She said to me.

"Why wouldn't you say anything?"

I asked her.

"Will I have no one to talk to. Even if I did no one would believe me. Why would I want to tell on them? If I very got to meet a nice one of them. I wouldn't rat them out. I think they are the coolest ."

Nova said as she slowly got up.

"Come with me."

She said as she pulled me alone with her.

Nova was having trouble walk but she looked so happy to have someone to talk to about this.

Then she opened a door and on the other side of it.

Was a huge library it took up two floors and had its own wing.

It was bigger then Carlisle's.

Wall to wall with nothing but books.

"What do you think?"

She said with a smile.

Everything had dust on it.

"Its nice but if you like to read why does it look like you haven't been in here for a long time?"

I asked her softly.

She sat on a dusty table.

"Its on the other side of the house. The walk alone tires me out. I cant clean this place by my self. You don't know how much I would love to be in here reading again."

She said as she looked up at me.

Then I phone went off.

"Sorry."

I said to her.

She smiled and I answered it.

"Hello?"

I said.

_** Where the hell are you Em?**_

Came Rosalie's voice.

"I'm at our neighbors house."

I said back.

_** Why the hell are you over there for? Get you ass home now! !**_

She said before she hung up.

"Is everything ok?"

Nova said to me.

I smiled at her.

"Yea Nova. But I have to get home. Let me help you back to your room."

I said as pick her up and took her to her room.

"Thank you Emmett. You are more then welcome to come back when every you want."

Nova said as she laid down.

"Thank Nova. Sleep well."

I said then left her house.

I didn't really want to go home with a mad Rose.

So I took my sweet ass time.


	2. The Truth Comes Out With A Kiss

_**Chapter 2: The Truth Comes Out With A Kiss**_

_**Emmett's POV**_

When I got home Rose was waiting for me.

"Why were you over there?!"

She growled at me.

Edward looked at me.

"To see if she was part of my family."

I said and she looked at me with cold eyes.

"You should have called me or something!"

Rose yelled.

I know she was pissed at me.

"I don't always have to call Rose."

I said as every one was trying not to listen.

"I'm your wife Emmett!"

She snarled at me.

Being a vampire I'm glad I don't get migraines anymore.

"Why are you so pissed off for Rosalie! What is the real reason?"

I said back.

Its starting to get header not to yell at this woman.

She didn't looked me.

I thought she was going to scream or hit me.

But she just turned her back and walked over.

I was shocked that she just walked away.

I looked at Edward.

_** Can I talk to you?**_

I thought.

He nodded his head and we left the house.

We ran a few miles away so Rosalie wont over hear us.

"Why is she so mad at me?"

I asked him.

"She is jealous that someone has your eye. Even is she is sick."

Edward said.

"I know she gets jealous all the time. I don't know its getting worst between us." I said slowly.

Edwards eyes got wide.

"You don't mean?"

He said.

"I don't think Rosalie is my true mate."

I said what he couldn't.

"Why do you say that?"

Edward said.

I sat down on a log and rubbed the back of my head.

"Don't get me wrong I love Rose but not in love with her anymore. Even before I saw Nova things wasn't going will. You heard my thoughts back then."

I said as Edward sat next to me.

"I know. But do you really think Nova is the one?"

He asked me.

"When I first saw Nova. I-I don't know how to say this. I feel happy and I mean really happy and warm when I see Nova. When I first saw Rosalie I didn't feel like this."

I said with a smile.

"Nova might be sick but when she talks about us she glows."

I said and he looked at me.

"What do you mean about us?"

Edward asked me.

Then I told him what she told me about her family and how she feels about us. "That is something. I wonder what Carlisle is going to think when he hears this." Edward said.

"I know but before that. Seeing her alone with no one caring about her. She has a very pretty smile."

I said and Edward looked at me.

"So what are you going to do?"

He said and I knew what he meant.

When I was going to tell Rosalie.

"I don't know. I don't think Nova will like me like that."

I said in a low voice.

Edward put his hand on my shoulder.

"I don't know. I can here her thoughts when you left. She really thinks your fun and sweet."

He said and I smiled.

"Really?"

I asked and he nodded.

"I want to hang with her a little more just to make sure that she is the one."

I said and Edward nodded.

"While lets get back. I want to talk to Carlisle when he get home."

Edward said.

Then we headed back to the house.

It was after school and I had Nova's homework.

I told the teachers I was going to take it to her.

So that gives me a reason to see her.

I took my jeep to her house.

I knocked on the door.

I heard Nova get up off her bed and slowly made her way down the stairs and to the door.

It took her a while.

She opened the door and smiled when she saw me.

"What are you doing here Emmett?"

Nova said in a horse voice.

She was screaming again last night.

So it didn't surprise me her voice was horse.

"I brought your homework."

I said as I held up my backpack.

"I thought Chief Swan was going to bring it?"

She said confused.

I smiled at her.

"Since we live close to each other they said I can bring it to you."

I said and she let me in.

She took me to the huge kitchen.

Nova was making something.

"What you cooking?"

I asked her.

Nova's face went red.

"Its a broth."

She said in a low voice.

As I took out her week worth of homework I saw her pour something into the broth.

It didn't smell right at all.

"What did you put in it?"

I asked Nova.

She kept her back towards me.

"It's a powder mix. It has not flavor but it has all the vitamins and minerals that my body needs. So I add it to the broth so it has a little bit of flavor."

Nova said and I sat down and watched her.

"But don't you eat any thing else?"

I said cause foods had all that.

If she is needing that mix then what is wrong.

"I cant keep down other foods down for long. So a broth and the mix is all I can have."

She said like I would think she was weird or something.

"That's understandable. So where do you get it?"

I said cause I know she doesn't leave the house much.

"Will they send me it threw the mail."

Nova said and her voice was really low but it had rage in it.

"Who are they?"

I asked not sure if I wanted to know or not.

"My good for nothing parents."

She growled but started to cough a lot.

It sounded like it was hurting her.

"You ok Nova?"

I asked her worried.

"Yes Emmett."

She said as she turned around to look at me with a smile.

"Why does your parents send it to you but they never come and see you?"

I said.

Nova shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know but its kept me alive. So its not that bad."

She said as she pour some of the broth in to a soup cup and came over the table. Nova sat across from me and looked at the homework.

Nova smiled as she looked up at me.

"This is easy. It shouldn't take me long to finish this."

Nova said as she took a sip of the broth.

"What kind is it?"

I asked her.

"Its beef. I like the beef better then the other kinds."

Nova said with a smile.

I smiled back.

"Nice. So want to do our homework together?"

I asked her.

"That would be nice. I never had any one to sit with me and do stuff like this together."

Nova said with a bigger smile.

I pulled out two pens and gave her one.

Then we started on our homework.

Will she had more then me but she did help me on some it.

She wasn't kidding when she said it wasn't going to take her long to finish.

I was done with my homework for the day.

So I helped and watched Nova.

"So Emmett how do you like Forks?"

Nova said as she finished the last page.

"Its good I like it."

I said as I stood up and got her another cup of broth.

"Thats good what is the rest of your family like?"

She asked me as I came back.

"Thank you."

She said when I gave her the cup.

"Will you meant Edward and Carlisle. There is Jasper, Alice, Esme and Rosalie."

I said.

She looked at me.

"I don't want to sound mean or anything like that. But you guys don't look alike. I mean Carlisle or Edward. I don't know what they others look like."

She said in a low voice. I smiled at her.

"Will Carlisle and Esme couldn't have kids so they adopted us."

I said and she smiled.

"So Emmett what do you like to do for fun?"

Nova asked as she took a drink of her beef broth.

"Oh I like sport, video games, and hunting."

I said and there was something in her eyes.

"Came with me then."

She said as she picked up her cup and I followed her back to her room.

Nova walked around her desk and walked to the wall and turned and vanished. "Nova where did you go?"

I said.

Nova's head popped out of nowhere.

"Sorry come this way it's a hidden way."

She said and I walked around and saw what she was talking about.

There was a hall way hidden in plan sight.

Nova opened a door and on the other side was a gamers dream.

"Wow you are a gamer?"

I said as I looked around see all the new kinds of game consoles and games. "Before I got sicker I had to stop. But it didn't mean I stopped buying them." Nova said as she sat down on the purple couch.

"Do you mind if we play?"

I asked.

Nova nodded her head.

And I looked for a game.

_**Nova's POV**_

Emmett light up when he saw my gamers room.

He picked out the newest football game and we started to play.

I was feeling pain again but I kept it in.

Its been years since I played.

So he kicked my ass for the last two hours.

Then his phone sent off he looked at it.

"Will I better get home."

He said with a sad look on his face.

"Ok. I walk you out."

I said as I got up and walked him to get his homework.

Then locked the door after he lift.

I did the dishes and went up stairs.

The pain was getting worse.

I balled up on my bed fighting the urged to scream.

When this happens I lose track of time.

But it felt like fire running threw me and I couldn't take it any more.

I screamed like I was being set on fire.

My heart left like it was being ripped from my chest.

I hated this fucken pain!

All my life it just keeps getting worse.

Why cant it just stop?

I wish it would just end.

Wish my life would end but if that happened then I wont be able to see Emmett again.

_** So is this pain worth it just to see him very time he comes over? **_

I thought to my self.

After a while of thinking and scream.

It is worth it.

Emmett don't look at me like I'm a sick person.

He sees me what is underneath the sickness.

But he is just being nice to me.

It is nice to have a friend I guess that is what he his to me around.

But something inside me didn't feel right.

There is something about Emmett that I like.

His eyes was something else.

Gold like the sun.

His smile makes my heart stop.

He is build like a grizzle bear.

Just the thought of Emmett the pain started to fad away slowly.

When the pain was gone I laid on my bed breathing heard.

My body was hurting so I tried not to move so much.

I wonder what this feeling is that I feel for Emmett.

Why my heart stops when I see him?

Why when I breath it hurt but not in the bad way?

When he looks at me my face goes red.

Just wonder why I feel like that when he is near me.

My eyes wont stay opened any more.

The next day I was feeling great.

No pain, no feeling sick no nothing.

So I got up and went to the bathroom.

Then went down stairs got some water.

Since it was one of my good days I cleaned up my room and bathroom.

It was noon so I grabbed my home work and headed for my truck.

Then I headed to the school.

It looked like the sun was going to come out soon.

So I wanted to be home when that happened.

Pulling up into the parking lot I part my truck next to a nice silver Volvo.

I got out and headed for the office.

"Its good to see you Nova."

Said the lady that I don't remember her name.

"Its good to see you to."

I said as I pulled out my homework.

"You know what they left me a message for you."

She said.

"What is it?"

I asked her.

"Since you're a straight A student. They said you don't need to do homework anymore. But you still have to take the state tests. When we have the books for you to study. So you can rest up and not have to worry about doing the homework."

She said and I smiled and thanked her.

I walked out of the office and headed for my truck.

I started to cough hard.

If I don't have anymore homework then I wont see Emmett as much.

I wasn't looking around me as I walked to my truck and got into it.

I started to cough so much I had to cover my mouth up.

Then I felt something came out.

I looked down to see black blood mixed with red.

I stared at it for a while then whipped it off on a towel.

I got the feeling I was being watch and I looked to my left to see Edward and this family.

Emmett was looking at me with worry.

I felt my face to a deep red.

I was about to start the truck again when I started to cough again.

Then I felt my door open and saw Emmett.

"Slide off I take you home."

He said and I did what he said.

He sounded mad so I didn't say anything.

Just coughed into my towel.

More of that black shit came out.

I could see him tense as he drove me home.

He pulled into the garage and got out.

Then came around to my side, open the door and pulled me into his arms.

I didn't know what was going on.

He was mad but he was holding me gentle.

Emmett walked into my house and took me to my room.

Sat me down on the bed and sat next to me.

He was shacking.

"W-what's wrong E-Emmett?"

I said in a low shaky voice.

His eyes snapped to me.

They were black and I didn't know if it was my eye or something else.

"Why did you go out for?!"

He said in a growl.

I moved away a little and he turned more towards me.

"I was feeling good so I went to hand in my homework."

I said and Emmett moved closer.

I could hear him sniffing me.

I moved till my back hit the wall.

He moved between my legs and moved his head closer.

Then put his head on my shoulder.

He stopped shacking when he did that.

My heart was beating so fast I could feel it trying to jump out of my chest.

I felt Emmett smile against my neck.

"You should have asked me to take it for you. If something happened to you I don't know if I could have taken it."

He said softly to me.

"I don't understand."

I said softly.

Cause I never had someone say this to me.

He pulled away and looked at me.

"I really care about you Nova. I know we just meant but there is something about you. I cant get enough of you. If something happened to you I don't think I could live on. I didn't know how I felt till I saw you in your truck with blood on your hands."

He said as he move his head closer to mine.

I still didn't understand.

"Please don't move."

He said as he moved his face closer to mine.

Then I closed my eyes. I felt him press his lips against mine.

His was a little hard but is was nice.

_** Wait what!**_

_** He is kissing me and I never kissed anymore before!**_

I screamed in my head.

I didn't know what the hell I should do.

Then he pulled away and I opened my eyes.

"Sorry."

Emmett said in a low sad voice.

"Don't be Emmett I never kissed any one before."

I said and my face started to cool off.

He smirked at me and leaned closer to me.

"If you like I can show you how its done."

Emmett said as he leaned closer again.

Then he told me what I needed to do.

After that he kissed me and I kissed him back and his move his hand into my dark red hair.

Emmett slide his tongue into my mouth and I froze.

He pulled back.

"Sorry I should slow down."

He said with a smile.

I know my face was red but it wasn't as red as before.

"You don't have to say sorry."

I said to him.

He smiled and kissed my cheek then neck.

A small moan slipped from my lips.

"I should stop right now."

Emmett said as he sat back away from me.

I didn't understand at all but I let him do what he wanted.

He put his hand on my knee and I put my hand on top of his.

Not sure if I should do that or not.

Emmett smiled at me.

"Nova how are you feeling?"

He said and I looked at him.

"I feel ok."

I said back to Emmett.

He looked at him.

"You look a little paler then before."

He said with worry.

"Don't worry about it. I go pale and come back."

I said as I coughed again.

Emmett got up and got me a towel.

I coughed into it and more of the black stuff came up.

Emmett sat beside me and rubbed my back.

"Sorry."

I said after the coughing stop.

"No its ok. At lest you didn't start coughing while we were kissing."

Emmett smiled at me as he wiggled his eyebrows at me.

I giggled at him.

"Yeah that would have been funny."

I said and he put his arm around my waist.

I put my head on his shoulder.

I could feel how hard his body was.

_**He couldn't be. . .could he?**_

I thought to my self.

"What are you thinking about?"

Emmett asked me.

I looked up at him.

"Just wishing I could go to the library."

I said and he stood up.

Softly picked me up and took me to the library.

I turned on the lights.

"Which shelf did I put it on."

I said to my self as I went to my family's history.

Emmett stayed close behind me just in case I fell.

My leg was started to shake.

"Maybe you should rest?"

Emmett said as he moved closer.

"Found it!"

I yelled a little.

Making Emmett jump.

"Sorry."

I said to him.

I pulled out a huge black leather book.

That I couldn't hold.

Emmett picked it up and picked me up with one arm.

"You are very strong."

I said to him.

"I know. I have to be for you now."

Emmett said then kissed my neck.

I giggled a little when he did that.

Then he took me back to my room with a chuckle.

Emmett walked with me like it was nothing.

I know I was lit but I didn't know I was that lit.

Back in my room Emmett sat me down on my bed and handed me the old book.

I opened it up and started to go threw it.

It had hand drawings in it and descriptions of each monster.

Emmett sat next to me and was trying to read it.

"What language is this?"

Emmett asked me.

"Sorry but the Van Helsing family made up a code for our books. I might have only been three but I knew how to break it or read it."

I said as I flipped the page's slowly.

"Why did they do that for?"

Emmett asked me.

"So no one could read them and use them for evil. Cause some of this stuff here can be used for evil."

I said.

Not just that this book gives you everything you need to know about that monster.

What it looks like, how they are made, what they eat, how to find them and how to kill them.

I use to read this all the time before I got sicker.

I would never have thought this book was real till I meant Emmett and got to know him.

Then I found the page it had a picture of a human but it read Vampire on the page. "Which on is this?"

Emmett said to me with a smile.

I looked at him.

"It is a humanoid creatures. They were human once but turned into what they are now."

I said as I remember the page number 313.

And kept on going.

"How many kinds of humanoid creatures are there?"

Emmett asked me.

I put my head on his stone hard arm.

"A few but there are a few that looks like human but really are something else. Like take the banshee. She is like a human but when death is near she will scream. There is still little known about them. Banshee's are very rare so there is little known about them." I said as I looked at him.

"Banshee's?"

There was something on his face that I couldn't read.

"Yea they look like humans act like them. But they have a power to know when someone is going to die."

I said.

"That is something. What other kinds of creatures are there?"

Emmett asked me.

"Will besides the ones I told you about. There are hybrid's, dragons, white eyes, Sphinx, Kala, Zar's and many more."

I said.

"Dragons are real?"

He said and I smiled.

"Yes but they learned to change their shape. They walk with the humans. You could be looking at one and never know."

I said to him.

"That is something."

He said as he put his head on top of mine.

Then he looked up and around.

It looked like Emmett what listening to something.

"Nova I have to go. But if its ok with you. I would like to come back tomorrow after school."

Emmett asked me.

"That would be nice."

I said and then he kissed me before he left.

Once I heard the door shut I went back page 313 and started to read:

_**What we know about vampires as been added to this book threw out the ages. They look like humans but there are a few things that makes them different from us. One is that they have red, gold or black eyes. **_

_** They reflect sunlight prismatically. They never sleep, nearly indestructible. They are pale, beautiful immortals and they drink blood. Some drink human and others drink animal. They are flammable. They are cold to the touch and have hard body's. After some study of them the red eyes of a vampire is due to the blood of humans they drink. **_

_** The gold eye vampire drinks the blood of animals so their eyes turn gold. They value human life more then their thirst. They must not be killed at any cost. They red eyes we been at war with. Till one of our own fell in love with one. The red eye came to us and said. "I know I drink human blood and I'm not ashamed of it. But have you very thought that with out us around the human population would get to big. Just like animals you have to thin them out so the world can keep growing." We never thought about that. **_

_** Then he told us about their law and as long as they keep to it. We have nothing to fear. But the ones that shows their blood lust will be dealt with. Both of their eyes turn black when they need to feed. They have super speed, sight, hearing and smell. Some of them has powers that they can use. Some we found that can read minds, see the future, deliver pain with their minds, take away feeling and sight, block or shield them self's from attacks. **_

_** There are a lot more but you get the idea. When they find their true mate that's is it for them. It is sad when anyone's mate is kill. But if that happens to a Vampire or a shape shifter they will never find another mate.**_

I stopped cause that was sad.

If their mate dies they must be in so much pain.

But thinking about it Emmett fits all of this.

His golden eyes that turns black.

His rock hard body.

Emmett must have heard someone out side so he left.

I never seen anyone like Carlisle, Edward or Emmett before.

They are pale and beautiful.

I bet they are immortal as while.

Fork's is a good place for them cause the sun hardly comes out.

So they would be safe here.

But the big question is what am I going to do?

I know this is cool but what if they have to leave cause I know?

Gold eyes wont kill me right?

I will never tell anyone this.

But what would Emmett say or do if I ask him if he is a vampire?

Would he tell me the truth?

If he does, does he have to leave?

I don't think I could stand to be away from him.

But does it really matter if he tells me or not?

I know the truth and if he does tell me that's fine.

Its not like I'm his true mate or anything.

I'm not pretty or anything.

He is just being nice to me.

The kiss was just something he thought I might like.

Yeah that's it.

I'm sick and going to die soon or some day.

So he thought I shouldn't die with out having my first kiss.

I put the book to the said and turned off the light.

Then put my head on the pillow and started to fall asleep.

_**Edwards POV**_

I was out side Nova's house listening to them talk.

"Emmett you should let her rest. She cant stay up this late."

I said.

_** Ok Edward. I'm on my way.**_

He thought and said goodbye to Nova and left.

That's when her thoughts stopped me from going home.

Emmett came over to me.

"Edward whats wrong?"

He said to me but I held a hand up to him.

It didn't take long for Nova to go to bed.

"We have to get home now. I need to talk to Carlisle."

I said and we took off running back home.

It's a good thing Carlisle was home tonight.

He was with every one in the living room.

"Van Helsing."

I said and he looked at me.

"How do you know that name?"

Carlisle said.

"She is a Van Helsing."

I said and Carlisle was looked at me.

"But why is her last name McCarty?"

He said but Emmett spoke up.

"Cause her parent changed it cause a Van Helsing isn't suppose to be weak."

I nodded my head.

"You have nothing to worry about Edward. Even if she is a Van Helsing they don't hunt us."

Carlisle said.

"I know that. She is reading a book that has us in it. She knows what we are."

I said and Rosalie stood up and glared at Emmett.

"I told you not to be going over there!"

She snarled at him.

But Emmett looked at her.

"I told you she needs a friend."

He said coolly.

"What did she think when she found out?"

Emmett said as he looked at me.

"Nova is a weird one I give her that. She wont say anything to anyone. Nova wont even ask you if you are one or not. If you tell her then she would be happy to know for sure."

I said with a smile on how her mind works.

Rosalie's mind was cursing at Emmett in her head while she growled at him.

"So what are we going to do?"

Esme said.

She was afraid of having to move again.

"Carlisle its up to you on this one."

I said.

"Tomorrow I go over there after Chief Swan leaves and talk to her."

He said and I nodded my head and sat down.

Rosalie snarled again and stormed out of here.

I can hear Emmett trying to figure out how to tell Rose how he wants Nova with out hurting Rose a lot.

I wasn't really happy about him going to hurt Rose but I was happy that he was finally going to tell her.

But I hope nothing bad is going to happen.


End file.
